


Ladies Night Inn

by yeah_alright



Series: Ladies Night Inn [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Ending to The Candidate (season 2 episode 7), Canon Compliant, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, No Sex, No Smut, Spa Night, Teen rating is for makeouts and a few references to very specific and crucial body parts, acquaintances to friends to potentially lovers, if we're being accurate, ladies night, really more like, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_alright/pseuds/yeah_alright
Summary: She’d always known Alexis is beautiful. But tonight’s the first time she’s really seen her. And she’s not just beautiful. She’s vulnerable and strong and carefree and thoughtful, and because she’s so open, you can see all of that in her aqua eyes. It’s breathtaking.She’s breathtaking.---What if Twyla had accepted Alexis' invitation to a ladies night in her motel room after she and Mutt broke up?





	Ladies Night Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This was inevitable, I suppose. You don't watch and rewatch and rewatch a show that contains as much joy and as many delicious characters as Schitt's Creek roughly 300 hundred million times without musing about some What Ifs. 
> 
> I can't thank enough my beautiful friends and fellow Schitt's Creek stans who happen to be brilliant writers, [Maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface) and [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteryellow), for supporting me in this idea from the beginning, encouraging and cheerleading me when I was feeling stuck, and reviewing various drafts to help me brainstorm and rethink and revise. Your reactions spurred me on and your comments and questions and suggestions made this better than it ever could have been without you. You're my Mariah Careys. <3 <3 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes and mediocrity are mine alone.
> 
> This was a bigger labor of love than I expected when I started, but I'm so glad I did it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The italicized conversation that starts it off is lifted directly from the episode. The rest exists solely in this fic.

_Alexis: Okay, well um, maybe we can hang out after? I was thinking we could have a little ladies' night at my place._

_Twyla: Just the two of us?_

_Alexis: Yeah! Come by around eight._

_Twyla: I'm working tonight, but maybe this weekend? Or are you with Mutt on weekends?_

_Alexis: Um no, because we broke up._

_Twyla: I'm sorry to hear that. Although, part of me is a little relieved. Since you did tell me to break up with him, and then you dated him..._

_Alexis: That's so sweet of you, but I'm gonna be fine. So how late do you have to work tonight?_

_Twyla: Um, until people leave, I guess._

_Alexis: And when do people leave?_

_Twyla: I don't know, after people clear out._

_Alexis: Okay, well when everybody clears out, you can just pop by._

_Twyla: You know, when I broke up with Mutt, I just took a lot of alone time to rebuild, and regroup, and I just, I think it's so important._

_Alexis: Yeah, and I'm doing the same kind of thing right now. 'Cause it's so important._

_Twyla: All right, good. Because you know what they say, if you can't be by yourself, then you probably shouldn't be in a relationship._

_Alexis: Mmhmm, I totally get that. But call me if you happen to get off work early. Twy? Call me if you get off work early!_

 

Twyla pretends not to hear Alexis’ final plea as she greets her new customers, handing them each a giant menu and carefully placing their paper napkins and silverware on the table. As she leaves them to peruse the options, she glances around the dining room to see if anyone is in obvious need of her at the moment and sighs with relief at what appears to be a general calm amidst the diners.

Usually there's something that requires her attention: a glass than needs refilling or a table that needs clearing or an order up that needs delivering. Usually there's some _one_ who requires her attention: a customer who's ready to order or ready to pay or ready to complain. Somehow none of those somethings or someones needs anything right now. But it won't last. A set of eyebrows will raise, a fork will clatter to the ground, “Twyla!” will ring out from across the room. Mr. Rose will come in to pepper her with questions, probably about anything but food.

As she walks back to the counter enjoying what are sure to be her final moments of peace, another sigh escapes her lips, this one tinged with guilt at blowing Alexis off. Twyla knows she probably really wants someone to talk to. But she specifically really wants someone to talk to _about_ Mutt, and Twyla just isn’t in the mood for that particular conversation with this particular woman. The fact that she’s the one person in this entire town who knows exactly how Alexis is feeling is also the precise reason she has no intention of offering her shoulder for Alexis to cry on. Definitely too soon. Too soon to talk about what it’s like to be Mutt Schitt’s ex-girlfriend. Could it ever actually _not_ be too soon to talk about being Mutt Schitt’s ex-girlfriend _with_ the person who’d encouraged you to end things...and then immediately started dating him herself?

The jingle of the front door interrupts Twyla’s pondering and she can’t help but laugh at the clean-shaven coincidence walking through the door.

“I forgot it was that time of year again,” she greets Mutt, pointing at her chin.

Mutt laughs and rubs his face self-consciously. “You know how I am.”

“I do.” Twyla nods and returns Mutt’s smile. “Here for the compost? I’ll go grab it.”

“I am. Thanks, Twyla.”

Twyla nods and turns around to head to the kitchen. She’s known Mutt her entire life, but since he’s been old enough to grow that beard – which he’s been for impressively long – he’s known well enough to mostly keep it around, and she’s never quite gotten used to actually seeing his face. She’s never said so to him, but she’s not a huge fan. She laughs to herself at the perfectly timed gift from above: the weirdness of seeing Mutt’s smooth face to not just distract her from Alexis’ request, but also to remind her: “Hey, psst, I know you liked this guy, but he wasn’t perfect, remember?”

She returns to the front of the cafe with the compost bin for Mutt. “Here you go.”

“You’re the best,” Mutt replies as he takes the bin and empties it into his open, lined backpack. “Better be off, let you get back to it.”

“Oh, hey Mutt. I was sorry to hear you and Alexis split up.”

Mutt seems a little surprised she knows, his eyebrows shooting up as he begins to stumble through a response. “Who... How did you…”

“I just saw Alexis this morning and she mentioned it,” Twyla explains.

“Ah. Could have figured that, I suppose,” he answers, pursing his lips before adding “She does like to talk, doesn’t she?” His tone’s not unkind, but Twyla still feels a pull to defend Alexis.

“Well, I think she’s just a little sad, Mutt. Some people need to talk things through.”

Mutt exhales and nods. “Yeah, I know. It’s just one of the ways we were really different, I guess. And not that I’m happy we broke up. I’m bummed it didn’t work. But we just weren’t right for each other. Better to realize now.”

Twyla doesn’t respond. She may have brought it up, but she doesn’t particularly want to talk about this with Mutt any more than she wants to talk about it with Alexis.

“I do think she’s taking it a little harder than me, though. Did she talk to you about it?”

“No, not really. But I didn’t really give her much of a chance – I was working. She _did_ ask me to come hang out at her place tonight, though.”

Mutt lets out a little laugh and Twyla’s surprised at how she again perks up, ready to defend Alexis.

“Is that funny?”

“Well, no, not ha ha funny. Just a little surprising. Are you two even really friends?”

“Not exactly. But I think she doesn’t have too many people to talk to here.”

Mutt slumps a little and what looks like sympathy creeps across his face, finally. “You’re probably right. I think that’s part of why she got so comfortable at my place right away. I don’t know that she’s gotten close to anyone here other than Ted and then me.”

Twyla nods. “It’s a little sad, really. I feel bad she doesn’t have someone.”

“She can definitely take care of herself, but yeah, it is kinda sad. And judging by the phone calls I’ve overheard with some of her friends from back home, I don’t exactly get the sense she’s got what you'd call soulful connections with many people outside of this town, either.”

Twyla starts to feel a little worse about how she reacted to Alexis earlier. As much as she feels justified in not wanting to commiserate with Alexis about the guy she basically lost to her, Alexis _did_ seem like she was really trying to reach out. And she didn’t seem to get – or accept anyway – that Twyla wasn’t at all planning to call her tonight after work or take her up on her ladies’ night offer. And even though Twyla _did_ mean what she said about taking some time alone being the best thing she had done for herself after _she_ and Mutt had broken up, she wonders whether Alexis is all that comfortable with solitude or reflection. She might just end up feeling more miserable.

“Twyla? You ok?”

The question snaps Twyla out of her internal monologue to find Mutt looking at her with furrowed brows, waving his hand in front of her face.

“Oh, sorry. Just distracted. Not enough sleep last night, I guess. My dad’s up for parole again soon and I’ve been trying to decide whether to speak to the board. You know how it goes... Anyway, I better get back to my tables.”

“Sure. See ya, Twyla. Thanks again.” He hands her back the empty compost bin with a smile before turning back toward the door.

Twyla smiles and gives a little wave and as she watches Mutt leave it strikes her suddenly that her smile is actually genuine. Not like the smiles she had offered out of habit or politeness or pride when they'd exchange pleasantries and chit chat in the immediate wake of their break up. Those had been closer to the smiles she offers to customers at the end of a long shift, the kind intended to convince yourself as much as others that you’re feeling happy when you’re definitely not. Her smile broadens at the thought that her forced smiles to Mutt had evolved to sincere ones while she wasn’t paying attention. And not that she’s been moping over Mutt lately, or even thinking about him much, but realizing she’s gotten over him completely fills her with relief. She feels lighter, as if a weight she hadn’t even noticed she'd been hefting around was no longer hers to carry.

Her triumph is short-lived though, nudged aside by the memory of Alexis sitting at the counter earlier, trying to hide the disappointment that flickered across her face when Twyla didn’t accept her invitation.

Poor Alexis. She’s stuck exactly in the place Twyla had just happily realized she’d escaped, and Twyla can’t help but feel for her. The memory of Alexis from this morning dissolves into a vision of her sitting alone in her motel room tonight, distractedly flipping through magazines and checking her phone every few minutes, wondering if Twyla _might_ decide to call after all to say she’s on her way over.

The image coils around her heart and tightens. Maybe she _should_ stop by Alexis’ after her shift. Just for a minute. Just to reassure her that the light at the end of the tunnel is closer than it feels right now. It’s bright and warm and worth doing the work to get through to the other side. Maybe a pep talk from someone who’s been where she is recently would help Alexis get there a little more quickly, with less difficulty. As much as she thinks Alexis really will benefit from some time alone to think about what she wants next, some friendly encouragement couldn’t hurt.

Just a pop-in then, to let Alexis know she’s not alone and assure her she’s stronger than she might feel right now. Twyla purses her lips and nods slightly but emphatically at herself, resolved to offer that bit of kindness to Alexis in person before heading home to enjoy her newly rediscovered sense of freedom.

The rest of her shift flies by. Twyla floats around the cafe, unbothered by the impatient customer at table 7, shrugging off the pitiful tip from the couple at table 12, smiling genuinely through Mr. Rose’s inquisition when he and Mrs. Rose finally do show up. The calm and satisfaction that crept in when Mutt left had stayed with her all the way through count-out, and it swells as she pushes the front door open and smiles up at the clear night sky, exhaling with satisfaction. She locks up and heads to her car, feeling confident and even a little excited for her detour to the motel to see Alexis.

This is going to be a good night.

 ~~~

 “Twy! Oh my God! You _came!”_

Twyla is jerked toward Alexis into an immediate and forceful hug the moment the door opens. The dry roughness of Alexis’ face mask scrapes against her jaw, but Twyla doesn’t mind. At least she arrived late enough to avoid getting slimed by a freshly applied face mask, or worse, having to actually put any goop on herself. Her timing is lucky, but it's not the reason a smile's broken out across her face. That's thanks entirely to how Alexis had lit up to see her. Twyla can’t quite remember the last time someone was _this_ excited to see her. It’s flattering. Even a little thrilling. It feels pretty fantastic, honestly.

And it’s not exactly what she'd expected after her knock a few moments ago was answered with Alexis whining from inside, “God, David! I said I’m focusing on _myself_ tonight. Can’t you go to a bar by yourself!” before she opened the door to find Twyla instead.

“OhmyGod, I’m _so_ happy you got off work early enough to come over. I _knew_ you would!” Alexis pulls back from the hug but holds onto Twyla’s shoulders. She’s beaming through her mud mask, a close-lipped smile and half-squinted eyes the only parts of her face not covered.

Alexis had grabbed her so quickly Twyla hadn’t even really seen her before she was enveloped. Still held firmly in Alexis’ grasp, Twyla takes her in. She’s never seen Alexis in pajamas, and she’s a little surprised by the delicate pink silk set Alexis is wearing. It’s not the silk that’s surprising, or the pink...or the delicate. It’s more the casual vibe of the short sleeves and capri-length pants and Ugg boots. For some reason, Twyla’d expected to find Alexis decked out in something more like a full-length satin nightgown and robe with fur trim. Maybe even with a matching pair of those fuzzy slippers that look to normal people like cheap exotic dancer shoes but when rich people wear them cost a fortune.

But standing here now, seeing Alexis in her actual pajamas, she can’t picture her at all in that kind of ritzy getup. The image doesn’t even make sense in her head if she tries to focus on it. Alexis is definitely stylish, and Twyla assumes everything she owns costs more than Twyla makes in a month at the cafe, but she wouldn’t describe Alexis’ style as fancy, exactly. Twyla had just always imagined rich people all wore really luxurious pajamas. Growing up, she just slept in whatever t-shirt she had worn that day with a pair of hand-me-down shorts from her cousins. Back then, the idea of having an outfit just to sleep in – let alone one made from one of those silky, slippery fabrics – seemed like something only the richest people could afford. Maybe it was all the soap operas her mom watched when Twyla was a kid. They seemed to always be on in the background, and the people on them were the richest, fanciest people Twyla had ever seen.

And the Roses are definitely the richest people Twyla has ever met. Even if they aren’t rich anymore. So anytime Twyla had thought about what Alexis slept in – what she changed into at the end of the day – it had been colored by her old childhood fantasy, built from endless hours of daytime television. Maybe that’s even part of why Twyla had been hesitant to agree to a ladies night in with Alexis – fear of feeling like she didn't at all belong. Maybe it wasn’t surprise she had felt at seeing Alexis’ pajamas. Maybe it was relief.  

Because standing in front of her in her nice but perfectly casual pajamas, Alexis just looks comfortable. And with her hair in a ponytail and gleeful expression shining through her mud mask, she looks younger than usual. Innocent. Not at all the worldly socialite Twyla usually thinks of Alexis as being. A warm smile fills Twyla’s face as she catalogues this seemingly new side to her.

“Hi, Alexis.”

Alexis’ smile widens, her mud mask cracking. “Oh my God, Twy, this is so perfect, you’re just exactly right on time!” She pulls Twyla into the room, her ponytail swaying wildly as she swings the door closed and twirls toward the bathroom, leaving Twyla blinking where she stands. “I’m only on my second face mask!” Alexis calls back from the bathroom. “Just give me one second to wash it off and we’ll pick one for you so we can do one together!”

“Oh, that’s ok!” Twyla answers back, laying her purse down on the bed closest to the door. _The one where you’d get murdered first._ Twyla laughs to herself. She’s never been able to get past the stupid thing her cousin had said to scare her when she was visiting her Uncle Ken’s house, where all the kids had to sleep in one room. She almost says something to Alexis but it’s too embarrassing. “I can only stay a few minutes, actually. I just stopped by to tell you something.”

Alexis pokes her head out of the bathroom, her face expertly crafted into an exaggerated pout. “What? No, come on, Twy. You _have_ to stay!”

“I don’t think so, Alexis. I really just wanted-”

A nasal whine escapes Alexis as she closes her eyes dramatically and tilts her head back. “Come on, Twyla. This is basically fate, ok.”

Twyla feels her resolve fading the tiniest bit at Alexis’ adorable persistence. It’s pretty entertaining. “Fate, huh? How do you figure?”

Alexis does an excited little hop and takes a few steps toward Twyla. “Ok, so, David and Stevie have gone to this sketchy bar on the outskirts of town to meet randoms. And I’ve just been here by myself, like cleaning up my things a bit, and feeling sorry for myself, and just basically like going back and forth on whether I should stay in like I planned and have some me time or just go out and meet them like David said I should because I’m on the rebound and deserve a little fun. And I had, like, _just_ been thinking of finally giving up on my me time and heading out to meet them as soon as I took this mask off, and then _you_ show up!”

“But, Alexis-”

“No, I know. And like I know what you’re thinking: I _definitely_ deserve a fun night out.”

“Actually, I wasn’t-”

“But I just really feel like you showing up when you did was the exact sign I needed to just...push me into the actual right decision, and now I’m definitely all about just like staying in and pampering and like focusing on myself and all that stuff and I just think the universe is telling us _both_ to stay in and just have the best night together!”

Twyla has to admit Alexis' enthusiasm is infectious. And she honestly doesn’t think she has the energy after working a double shift to try to convince Alexis that her sign from the universe was actually just Twyla coming by to give her an “it gets better” speech about their mutual ex.

“Sooooo...what do you say, Twy?” Alexis pulls her lips in between her teeth, raising her eyebrows halfway up her mud-covered forehead.

“Well…”

“Honestly, Twy. You’ll have _so_ much fun. I have so much great stuff planned for us. I’m just about to put on Facemask Three of Four and you can _totally_ jump in for the last two. And I’ve got like cuticle treatments and moisturizing gloves and socks-”

“What are...moisturizing so-”

“And oh! I went by a few office waiting rooms today and snagged some new old magazines with all kinds of fun quizzes for us take!”

Twyla’s so charmed by how much thought Alexis seems to have put into the night. Maybe it could actually be an ok idea to stay, just for a little while. She smiles back at Alexis, trying to match even a third of her excitement, and throws her hands up. “Ok, yeah. Sure. I mean, if fate says so…”

Alexis claps and squeals, hopping up and down. “Oh, yay, Twyla! Yayyyy!”

Twyla laughs and shrugs her jacket off, tossing it on the bed with her purse.

“Ok, come with me. Let me show you what your skincare options are!” Alexis grabs Twyla’s hand and leads her to the table to show off her array of carefully laid out products. “Ok, so. What kind of skin would you say you have?”

Honestly, Twyla’s never really given much thought to skin care products. Once she’d gotten past her childhood embarrassment of her freckles, she’d actually been pretty lucky with her face. Not a lot of breakouts or anything else worth worrying about, really. But Alexis is definitely waiting for an answer.

“Umm, I don’t really know. I guess...medium?”

Alexis tilts her head and smiles sweetly, giving Twyla the distinct impression that was _not_ one of the answer choices. She reaches out and lightly squeezes Twyla’s upper arm. “Ok, don’t worry at all. I’m going to take care of you. Honestly, your skin is so great, but I’m just going to take a little bit of a closer look and pick out a few things that I think are going to be just the exact right match for you.”

Twyla puts on what she hopes is her most game face and nods. “Sounds great, Alexis. Thanks.”

Alexis winks and leans in very close to examine Twyla’s face with great focus for a few slightly uncomfortable seconds before she turns toward her products. “Ok, I’ll get us sorted over here. Why don’t you pop over to that closet thingie over there and rummage around for some pajamas. They should be toward the top of the pile.”

“Um, ok, but just for the slumber party feel, alright? I think I’m still going to go home to sleep at my place.”

“Mmhmm, of course, yeah,” Alexis responds without turning around.

Twyla opens the doors to the wood closet, feeling a little thrill at getting a peak into Alexis’ wardrobe, even if it’s just to look for pajamas. She ruffles through various soft fabrics – some silky, some lacey, all nice feeling – letting her hands run over as many items as possible but careful not to compromise the somewhat precarious stack. She muses at how Alexis _must_ keep some of her clothes somewhere else. There’s nowhere near enough room in this closet for all her outfits. She’s pretty sure she’s never seen Alexis wear the same thing twice, and she has to admit she pays attention. It’s hard not to given Alexis’ style. Twyla notices her – what she’s wearing – every time she sees her, which is basically every day at the cafe.

“Just, anything?”

“Yeah just whatever speaks to you!” Alexis answers brightly.

 _Whatever speaks to me. Right._ Twyla finally pauses her hand on a particularly soft item and thinks it _might_ be speaking to her – she doesn’t have much experience listening to clothes – before she pulls enough of it free to realize it’s a black silk nightgown with lace trim. Maybe not quite the right option for their ladies night, although she feels a jab of disappointment to leave it where it is.

She finally settles on a pair of cream-colored silk pajama pants. There’s a matching long-sleeved top with gold trimmed sleeves nearby in the pile, but Twyla decides not to change into it, instead simply taking off her sleeveless button up shirt and leaving on her black cotton camisole.

Changing into the pajama top would have meant having to decide whether to keep her bra on or losing it like she would if she were putting on pajamas at home, and she's not sure enough about which decision would be the right one in this situation. She forces down the question that pops into her head about whether Alexis is wearing a bra. She hadn’t noticed when she’d come in – of course she hadn’t – and Alexis is now back in the bathroom rinsing off her face mask, so she can’t see from where she’s standing.

Twyla is just tieing the drawstring on the pajama pants when Alexis comes out of the bathroom, patting her face dry. Twyla didn’t mean to look, but she did. She didn't expect the silk of Alexis’ top to be clinging to her, but it was. She didn't mean to find an answer to her question, but she had.

_No bra. Ok. So now I know that._

Twyla doesn’t quite know what to make of the fact that she now knows that. She doesn’t quite know what to make of the fact that she doesn’t know what to make of it either. Probably nothing. _Maybe_ nothing.

“So, um... tell me about these masks.”

“Ohmygod you’re going to love this, Twy. So, I think first you should try this fun little coffee mud mask to really invigorate your skin and just like give it a little pep.”

“That sounds kind of...aggressive?”

“Oh no don’t even worry. It’s like a very chill invigoration. Plus then I have this sweet little cucumber sheet mask that will just calm everything down in a very soothing way and will get you just so in the right headspace for just being present and relaxed and just like loving everything about yourself and this night and our time together. Trust me.”

Twyla can hardly argue with that, she supposes.

“Sounds like a plan. I trust you.”

“Ok great, because I really love this journey for you tonight. This is going to be _such_ a good look for us both.”

Twyla lets out a breath and possibly her first completely unreserved smile since arriving. Alexis’ excitement is just so endearing. This night might be fun after all. _Actually_ fun. Definitely not what she’s used to, and certainly not what she had planned when she knocked on the motel door, but maybe just what they both need.

Alexis has Twyla wash her face with a cleanser that has a faint but distinctive scent that somehow makes Twyla feel both calmer and more refreshed the second it reaches her nose. Twyla has no idea how face soap can do all that – according to Alexis it's something called tea tree oil – but she's beginning to realize she might need to let Alexis teach her some things. 

Twyla reaches to grab a towel to dry her face after she rinses the cleanser off and Alexis grabs her hand to stop her.

“Oh, no, Twy, hold on. You want to put this first mask on while your face is still damp.”

Twyla isn’t surprised she didn’t know that, but it’s still a little embarrassing to so obviously have no idea what she’s doing. “Oh, sure, of course. I’m so dumb about this stuff, sorry.”

“Oh my God, Twy, don’t even worry for a second. Every face mask is totally different like there’s absolutely no way to even know what you’re supposed to do unless you had like _just_ read the instructions for this _particular_ one like three seconds ago.”

“Thanks, Alexis.” It feels like such a silly thing to feel grateful about, but Twyla does. Most people know to reassure others about big things, but not very many realize how important it can feel for the smaller, seemingly insignificant things. It’s a different kind of thoughtful. A rare kind. It had never occurred to Twyla that Alexis had that in her, and seemingly so naturally. Twyla had always assumed Alexis was pretty superficial, even a little self-centered. And honestly she still thinks those things are true, too. But there’s maybe much more to Alexis than Twyla’s noticed before tonight.

“Of course. Ok, so hold out your hand and I’ll squeeze the right amount onto your fingers, and then you just smear it all over your face, just leaving room around your eyes and your lips, ok?”

“Ok, so like this?” Twyla does her best to spread the dark brown, coffee-scented goop around her face to look the way Alexis had when she’d answered the door, but it’s thicker than she’d expected and she feels like she’s doing a terrible job.

“I feel like I’m doing a terrible job.”

“No, oh my God, please, you’re practically a pro. Here, let me just help you with the last tiny little bit.”

Twyla smiles gratefully at Alexis as she turns to directly face her and raises her hands up, her fingers inches from Twyla’s face.

“May I?”

Twyla nods and Alexis takes two fingers from each hand and gently smooths the mask out, brushing her fingers across Twyla’s cheeks and then forehead, her brow furrowed in concentration. Twyla smiles before realizing that’s probably messing up Alexis’ handiwork.

“Oh, sorry.” She tries to force her lips back into a neutral position, but it’s a little tricky.

Alexis shakes her head reassuringly and winks at her. It’s probably just the closeness of their faces that makes Twyla actually feel the wink in addition to seeing it, but it completely stops her worrying about having ruined the mask. Twyla relaxes into Alexis’ hands, closing her eyes as Alexis makes a few final adjustments near the corners of Twyla’s mouth. After a final smoothing motion, Alexis pulls her hands back. “All set!”

Twyla re-opens her eyes and offers a thanks in as flat a tone as possible to avoid ruining what Alexis had just fixed.

“Anytime. Ok, go make yourself comfortable while I do mine and I’ll be right out.”

Twyla turns to leave the bathroom, avoiding the mirror, feeling sure if she sees herself with this coffee sludge all over her face she might laugh and send the mud flying. She sits at the edge of Alexis’ bed and rifles through a stack of _Buzz_ and _Major Lady_ magazines without actually looking at them too carefully. The mask has started to tingle and it’s not at all unpleasant but it _is_ distracting.

“Is my face supposed to feel like it’s buzzing?” she calls to Alexis.

Alexis emerges from the bathroom in what looks like the same mask and assures her that it is. “That’s the caffeine! Isn’t it just like a little party on your face? So fun.”

It _is_ a fun sensation. “You know, I wouldn’t have thought of it in those words," Twyla admits, "but it _does_ feel like that.”

Alexis beams and joins Twyla on the bed, setting her pillow upright against the headboard and leaning back against it, facing Twyla.

“So,” Twyla asks, “how long do we leave this mask on?”

“Um, I think this one is 20-30 minutes, but basically just anytime after it’s totally dry you can rinse it off.” Alexis pulls her phone off the bedside table and starts tapping away.

For a second Twyla worries Alexis’ idea of hanging with a friend is just being on your phone in the same room, but then Alexis cheerfully announces she’s set a timer for 20 minutes “just in case we get, like, lost in conversation” and she sets her phone down.

Twyla smiles and then scrunches her nose a bit, already feeling the relative tightness of the mask as it dries into place.

It’s apparently going to be a night of new sensations.

 ~~~

Twyla talks to people all day, but not many people really _talk_ _to_ her. And it’s been a long time – depressingly long if she lets herself try to remember – since someone listened to her this attentively. The 20 minutes go by quickly. Too quickly.

She can’t quite put her finger on when in that 20 minutes, sitting on a twin bed with Alexis, a caffeinated mud mask gradually tightening its grip on her face, it happened, but Twyla no longer feels like she’s doing Alexis a favor. She feels at ease. Like she’s hanging out with someone she’s known for much longer than she's known Alexis.

Twyla had expected Alexis would fill the majority of the silence, but she turns out to be a generous conversationalist. She definitely keeps her side of the discussion going, her trademark eyebrow-raising life tidbits sprinkled in like they’re nothing more than filler words, but she’s a surprisingly attentive listener, too. She holds direct and sincere eye contact and offers just the right mix of intermittent responses and humming sounds – softly but also emphatically when warranted – to assure you she’s actually absorbing what you’re saying. She makes you feel important, had made Twyla feel important, like everything she says really matters.

They hadn’t even been talking about anything serious, mostly just the typical kinds of surfacey topics you’d talk about on a first date or the first time you hang out one on one with a potential new friend – favorite movies and TV shows and books (plus the ones you hate), which high school group you hung with, bad experiences dying your hair on your own, clothes you adored and wish you’d never given away, stories about your quirky aunt who’s always the most fun to sit next to at family gatherings – but it had still felt meaningful.

Twyla’s just so glad she came over. So glad Alexis had convinced her to stay. 

~~~

A tinny alarm starts to chime and Alexis leans over to grab her phone from where she’d left it on the bedside table. “How’s your face feeling, Twy? Another 10 minutes?”

Twyla pats her face carefully, assessing the situation. “It’s stopped tingling. It’s definitely tight, but it doesn’t feel like it’s getting any tighter. I think it’s dry?”

“Ok, well let’s just leave it on for the full 30 anyway, you think?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Ok cool.” Alexis re-sets the alarm and lays her phone back down. “So…” She pauses for a second and looks at Twyla with worry in her eyes, exhaling a bit more dramatically than Twyla would expect after the sprawling, light-hearted conversation they’ve just had.

“What’s up?” Twyla tries to give her an encouraging look, but she has no idea whether it comes through from behind the mask.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed I haven’t brought up Mutt yet.”

“Oh.” That.

“And I promise I’m not about to ruin our fabulous ladies night by talking about him for the rest of the night.”

“Ok…” Twyla’s not at all sure where this is going. She doesn’t doubt Alexis is being genuine. She just isn’t sure she actually _can_ help herself from talking about Mutt more now that she’s brought him up.

“Yeah, no, definitely not. I just felt like I needed to at least just  _say_ his name and like acknowledge that we _weren’t_ talking about him and tell you that I _don’t_ want to talk about him. I just...we’ve been talking about all these random fun things, and I just, like, got very worried that you might not be able to fully let loose and actually have fun if you’re sitting there worried I _might_ bring him up, you know?”

Twyla smiles and reaches her hand out for Alexis to grab. “I think I get that, Alexis. And I appreciate it.”

“Ok phew.” Alexis squeezes Twyla’s hand and looks down at it, adding “I’m sorry I even brought him up earlier at the cafe when I asked you to come over.”

“It’s ok, Alexis.”

Alexis lifts her gaze back to Twyla’s face but doesn’t let go of her hand. “It’s just, I’m not used to feeling like this. Like, this bad, I mean. I usually bounce back pretty fast after a break up, but I still just feel really, I don’t know, out of it? Like _very_ not my usual self, and I really hate it. And I don’t know what to do.” The soft, sad tone of her voice matches the expression on her face, her eyes glistening with what looks to Twyla like a mix of desperation and fading determination, and any remaining reluctance to talk about this drains from Twyla completely. She squeezes Alexis’ hand and offers what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Ugh, I’m sorry.” Alexis sighs gruffly, clearly frustrated, and lets go of Twyla’s hand to dab at her lower eyelids. “I didn’t mean to make this night all mopey.”

“Alexis, you don’t need to apologize. I honestly don’t mind hearing about Mutt if you need to talk about him. I’m fine, really.”

“Thanks, Twy. You’re so great. I promise I won’t keep talking about him, though.”

“It’s ok.”

“It’s just. Even though we decided _together_ to break up – like it was basically _actually_ mutual – it’s still kind of the first time a relationship with someone I actually _care_ about ended before I felt ready for it to end. Like, I understand we don’t make sense and aren’t right for each other and all that or whatever and so it’s good we didn’t try to stay together. But I guess…I don’t know. I just...”

“You just weren’t quite ready to realize that yet?”

“Yes, exactly! Ohmygod, that’s _exactly_ it, Twy.”  

Twyla nods. “Honestly, that’s not so different from the way Mutt _and I_ ended. Definitely time – past time really – but I couldn’t see it yet. Or didn’t want to.”

“Oh my God, Twy. I hadn’t even thought about that. I promise I did _not_ invite you over here to relive your own break up.”

“It’s really alright, Alexis. Honestly, that’s actually why I  _did_ come over tonight. Because I saw Mutt at the cafe after you left this morning and I realized I feel totally ok with us now. I don’t miss him. I don’t miss us. I’m past it.”

“Twy, that’s _amazing!_ I’m so glad!”

The excitement in Alexis’ voice takes Twyla by surprise, and a huge smile breaks out across her face, overcoming the mask’s tight hold. “It _is_ pretty amazing. Thank you.”

“Still,” Alexis’ mouth quirks up on one side. “Probably not what you had in mind for a ladies night.”

“Oh trust me,” Twyla assures her, “I had no idea at all what to expect, so don’t worry.”

Alexis laughs and Twyla’s heart swells the tiniest bit at having cheered her up.

“I am a _little_ surprised, though…”

“About what?”

“Well,” Twyla starts slowly, not wanting to accidentally say the wrong thing or use the wrong words and end up insulting Alexis. “I’m just surprised to hear you say you’ve never been this upset about a break up. I mean, Mutt’s got his good qualities, but I always assumed you had all these big, wild romances around the world. I figured at least some would have ended dramatically.”

“You’re so sweet, Twy.” A coy smirk skips along Alexis’ lips as she reaches out and pats Twyla’s hand. “And, no, I mean, you’re not wrong. There _have_ been lots of wild adventures with a lot of romantic, sometimes dramatic men – boys, really. But the relationships themselves weren’t all that romantic or dramatic. Like, they were mostly just fun, whirlwind type deals that ended over basically nothing or like a regime change or one of us wanting to go to Coachella when the other wanted to go to Bonaroo or whatever, you know?”

Twyla doesn’t know. “Sure,” she nods.

“And honestly, Twy, if I’m _really_ honest with myself, for me, most of them were more just about the exhilaration of these like powerful or rich or interesting-seeming guys thinking I was some kind of prize or something. That just felt really good, you know?”

 _That_ Twyla can relate to. There’s nothing like feeling wanted, especially by someone who seems like they could have anyone. It’s so easy to overlook red flags when someone makes you feel special, even if it’s for superficial reasons. Sometimes the superficial reasons can even feel the most important. Even when you’re old enough to know better.

“I think I just enjoyed the attention and jewelry and security clearances and all those perks, and I just…” Alexis sighs softly. “I just never really stopped to think about whether I actually _liked_ the guys that much for themselves. It was enough at the time that they were fun or exciting or super hot. And they _were_ super hot. You know what I mean?”

“Well, I can’t say I know what it’s like to get a security clearance, but I definitely understand getting swept up in something fun or enjoying someone treating you like they're lucky to have you. That’s really hard to resist. And I don't think there’s any harm in it as long as you’re not getting hurt or hurting anyone else.”

Alexis winces a little and Twyla worries she’s said something wrong.

“Like Ted.”

Oh.

“Oh I didn’t mean–”

“No, I know.” Alexis nods at Twyla, tilting her head slightly. “You didn’t say anything wrong. I just mean, poor Ted. He probably was the first guy I dated that wasn’t on the same just like fun, flirty, casual page that I was, and it definitely took me too long to notice that. And like he’s such a sweetie, so much sweeter than all the shipping heirs and actors and oil tycoons, and I obviously cared about him a lot. But even when we broke off our _engagement_ I felt ok about it because I was already interested in Mutt by then, which, like, I’m obviously not proud of – I feel awful to think about it – but it _did_ make it easier. Like, there was nothing for _me_ to get over when things with Ted ended.”

Alexis grimaces slightly and lowers her gaze, like she’s ashamed to look Twyla in the eyes after that. “God, I just sound like some complete and total like nightmare shrew, don’t I?”

Twyla grabs her hand again and Alexis looks back up. “No, Alexis. You’re just being honest. No one has a perfect relationship history. We’ve all done things we're not proud of. We’re all just...figuring things out as we go.”

“But, I just...I think that’s why it’s caught me like _so_ off guard, being so upset about breaking up with Mutt. Like, if I didn’t even feel bad after sweet Ted, who was basically perfect…” A shuddery sigh escapes Alexis’ lips and Twyla swears it hits her right in the chest. Trying so hard to understand your emotional response to something, and the frustration of not being able to control it, are painfully familiar feelings Twyla had no idea she would have in common with Alexis Rose.

Twyla’s heart begins to pound as she stares at Alexis, a pained expression coloring her lovely face.  Alexis is being so open with her, and her vulnerability is really touching. She always seems so confident and in control, and Twyla’s honored that she trusts her to witness this side of her. It makes her feel like she can be honest with Alexis in return, like she _wants_ to be honest with her. To share something that makes _her_ feel vulnerable.

“I remember how surprised I was the first time a break up devastated me.”

Alexis looks up from studying her hands, her eyes wide, shimmering as though they were seconds from welling up. She smiles at Twyla.

“I had dated people before and none of them were that serious, but still the break ups were never fun, you know. I thought I knew what it was like to be hurt by one.”

Alexis nods and a soft “yeah…” escapes her lips.

“But when Sarah left, it was a whole new level of hurting. I just had no idea relationships ending could be _that_ painful. It felt impossible.”

Alexis’ eyebrows jump, any hint of sadness vanished from her eyes. “Umm, _Sarah?”_

Twyla tries to hold back the smile that’s threatening to emerge, but she’s not sure how successful she is. She hadn’t brought up Sarah _just_ so Alexis would know she’s been with women before (really), but she _did_ figure Alexis’ reaction would be fun. “Yeah, Sarah.”

“Oh my God, Twy!” Alexis smacks her arm playfully. “I didn’t know you’d dated girls, too! Look at _you,_ you little small town bicon!”

Alexis is ridiculous, but Twyla can’t help but laugh at that. “Bicon, I don’t know. I’ve definitely dated more guys, but yeah, Sarah was my first serious relationship. My first real love.”

“Twyyyy, oh my God. _Love_ that.”

“Yeah, I thought I had loved people before her, but I _really_ loved her.” The tinge of sadness that creeps in anytime Twyla thinks about Sarah doesn’t keep her from smiling at the memories, too.

“That is _so_ sweet and so sad and just so much of everything, Twy. And I can’t believe I didn’t _know_ that.”

“Well it’s not like we’re close friends.”

Twyla hadn’t meant that as anything unkind, but Alexis flinches.

“I just mean, we don’t actually know each other that well. We’ve never really talked much outside of the cafe before tonight.”

“I guess that’s true.” Alexis’ expression softens and Twyla feels a wave of relief that she hasn’t upset her too much.

“I think the most meaningful conversation we’ve had before now is when you convinced me I should talk to Mutt before I finished writing him that song.”

Alexis draws the corners of her mouth outward in an exaggerated grimace. “Oh, right.”

“Thank you for that, by the way. That was actually really kind.”

“Oh, Twy, it was noth-"

“No,” Twyla interrupts, “it wasn't nothing. I was working so hard on that song and would have kept stressing about getting it just right if you hadn't told me I should talk to him first. And I would have felt so stupid if I'd gone ahead with the song and only realized later that I'd done it all for someone who knew he didn't want to be with me anymore. You saved me a lot of embarrassment. It wasn't nothing.”

“Well, you’re welcome, Twy.” Alexis beams a smile before pulling it back a bit and half-whispering, “And I’m sorry I dated him like _right_ after that.” She drops her gaze to Twyla’s hand and taps her a few times with her pointer finger before looking back at her face and raising her voice back to a normal level. “I promise I didn’t realize that would happen at the time.”

“I know. I know you were just looking out for me.”

“And anyway, I hope that changes.” Alexis adds, placing her hand flatly on top of Twyla’s. “Us not knowing each other well. I’m having such a nice time with you tonight.”

“Me too.”

Right on cue, Alexis’ phone chimes to alert them it’s time to move on. 

~~~

“I have to say, I’m pretty sure I’ve never done a _hand_ mask before, Alexis.” Twyla uses little circles – just like Alexis had shown her – to rub in the last of the slick moisturizer left behind by the cucumber sheet mask they did immediately after finally rinsing off the coffee mud.

“Oh, yay! It’s going to be so fun, then!”

“And I’ve _definitely_ never done feet masks.”

“Oh my God, _trust me,_ you’re going to be so obsessed. They’re just going to make your handsies and footies feel so incredible and honestly, Twy, if anyone deserves a treat like this, it’s you, being on your feet all day and serving everyone at the cafe all the time.”

Twyla realizes she’s stifling a smile. She’s not used to anyone commenting on how hard she works. And she’s definitely not used to pampering herself, let alone anyone else doing it. It’s still a little odd – and she has a feeling feet masks, whatever those are, might be especially odd – but Alexis is just so sure about all this stuff, so insistent that Twyla will love each thing and that she _deserves_ each thing.

It’s really nice.

She exhales and resolves to stop questioning things and just enjoy whatever else Alexis has in store for them.

“Alright.” She lets her smile go wide. “Let’s do it!”

“Yay!” Alexis clapping and exclaiming at these small things never gets old. “Ok, let me see your hands!” Alexis reaches her hands out, palms up, wiggling her fingers.

Twyla places her hands down on Alexis’ palms.

“Oh wow. Your hands are _so soft,_ Twy. Honestly, I’m a little surprised – just with how hard you work, I mean. It’s actually kind of crazy how soft your hands are. No offense!”

Twyla laughs. “None taken. Just lucky, I guess. Good genes. My dad always had the softest hands...until the meth explosion anyway.”

Alexis furrows her brows and twists one side of her face into a frown.  “Well I bet your exes all appreciated these soft hands...especially Sarah!” Her face falls immediately and she hurries to add, “Oh my God, sorry, Twy, I didn’t mean to bring her up! I’m just like still a little teeny bit obsessed with that whole thing so my mind just went there! I’m so sorry.”

Twyla shakes her head to reassure Alexis it’s not a big deal. “It was long enough, ago, Alexis. Honestly, I’m fine.”

Alexis pushes her lower lip out and rolls her eyes like she’s chastising herself.

Twyla’s eager to distract Alexis, not wanting her to dwell on something that truly didn’t upset her. Plus, there's something she's grown very interested in knowing, and Alexis just gave her an opening to ask.

“So, have _you_ ever been with anyone who wasn’t a guy, Alexis?”

Alexis’ face relaxes immediately and her frown literally turns upside down – Twyla didn’t know that actually happened on real people’s faces. There _is_ something cartoonish about Alexis’ facial expressions, in an entirely great way.

“Well I mean, I _did_ go to boarding school in Switzerland, so like obviously there were the odd kisses and light makeout sessions with like Saudi society girls and Swaziland princesses – but mostly just out of boredom, you know?”

Alexis pulls ones of Twyla’s hands toward her and slips one of the moisturizing gloves on her as she continues.

“I guess if I _had_ to pick a time that stood out, though...there was this _one_ time in my early twenties where a bunch of us were in Dubai for Chanel Iman’s birthday, and we had just finished like our _fifth_ bottle of ‘96 Dom and Kitty Spencer held up the empty bottle and shouted about how we should play Spin the Bottle – Kitty was basically never _not_ trying to get us to play Spin the Bottle…” She motions for Twyla’s other hand and Twyla hands it over for Alexis to put the other glove on.

“... and Charlotte was like ‘Yes _please_ everyone always talks about it but no one ever wants to play in Monaco’ and ok, like, side note, but I actually _had_ played a _very_ high stakes game of spin the bottle there with her brothers once a few years before, which was a ton of fun in addition to being surprisingly stressful – but like in a sexy way – anyway I obviously didn’t mention that to Charlotte I was just like ‘ok yeah cool, Kitty, that sounds fun’ and so then everyone else was just like ‘ok yeah cool that sounds fun’ too.”

Alexis hands over a pair of minty green colored sock-shaped things. “Here, Twy, go ahead and put these on, but just be careful not to mush the gloves too much.”

Twyla grabs them and does as Alexis said, flinching a bit at how cold and clammy they feel on her feet. _Definitely a new experience_ _._

“So, anyway,” Alexis continues as she puts her own socks on, “there were only like seven of us so we played through a lot of rounds and you know how every time your bottle points at the same person you graduate from like peck to open mouthed kiss to making out to Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

Twyla just nods, trying to keep up with Alexis’ rapid fire pace.

Alexis begins putting on her own weird moisture gloves as she goes on. “And so like of course we also kept drinking while we played so we just kind of... _kept_  playing for a long time and eventually one thing led to another and so I _did_ hook up just a little with Charlotte, but honestly I think that’s probably the most I’ve really done. And it’s not like you can do _that much_ in seven minutes, but like we definitely didn’t waste the time, you know?” Alexis winks as she finishes putting on her second glove with a bit of a flourish.

“I...think I know?” Twyla manages. “Sounds pretty fun, anyway.”

“It definitely was. But I just mean, like, I’ve never _dated_ anyone but guys, if that’s what you meant.”

“I guess I did? I don’t even remember what I asked anymore, honestly.”

“But so anyway, I think we can _both_ agree that women are definitely better kissers than guys, right?”

Twyla does agree with that and her nod is more vigorous than she intended, but, well, they _are_ better.

“Just so... _soft,_ you know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“But not _just_ soft. Like, there’s something else? Soft and...I don’t know...”

“And attentive,” Twyla adds quietly, flashing back to a few of her favorite kisses.

“Ohmygod, _yes,_ Twyla, _exactly! Attentive!_ That’s _exactly_ it.”

Twyla shrugs. She’s thought about it a lot.

Alexis lets out a hum and smiles slightly, her eyes darting around a bit like she’s chasing memories flitting around in her head. The fond look on her face is contagious, and Twyla searches her own memories for a few highlights, licking her lips softly as she conjures the sensation of that particular kind of kiss.

She feels her lips start to pull into a smile, and she fights to contain it, not wanting to risk having to spill the thoughts behind her smile if Alexis stops her own daydreaming and catches her. Twyla’s winning the battle against her lips, but she can feel her smile finding its way to her eyes, threatening to give her away anyhow. She closes her eyes and take a slow, deep breath before opening them to find Alexis looking right at her, her lips slightly parted and glistening as though she’d just swiped her tongue across them.

Their eye contact is just intense enough to charge the air between them without shocking either into looking away. Twyla’s sense of time fails her and she has no idea how long they actually hold the look, but it’s long enough for the muscles in her face to relax...and the rest of her to perk up.

_Thank God I didn’t take off my bra._

The unexpected thought startles her and she expels it in a nervous laugh, breaking their eye contact as she raises her hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. _Oh right. The gloves._

“Um, is it time to take these off?” she manages, although there’s no way it’s been long enough yet.

Alexis, who hasn’t averted her eyes from Twyla’s face, nods and mutters, “Oh, um, sure, yeah.” She finally drops her gaze, peeling her gloves off as Twyla does the same.

“Ooooh, my hands feel _amazing_ , how about you?” Alexis’ excitement is back to the endearing level that made Twyla decide to stay earlier. “I think my hands are almost as soft as _yours,_ now, Twy. Here, feel!”

She grabs Twyla’s hands before Twyla can do anything about it, rubbing her thumbs soothingly against Twyla’s palms.

“Oh, yeah,” Twyla whispers, willing her nerves to calm down, and failing spectacularly. “They feel really nice, Alexis. Very soft.”

Alexis preens, her eyes halfway closed, her lips half pursed, half pulled back into a smile, and Twyla allows herself a long look. She’s so lovely, even when she’s being ridiculous, basking in attention she demanded in the first place. Especially then, maybe.

Twyla manages not to look away when Alexis opens her eyes fully and directs her attention back to Twyla, even as she feels her heart flutter, kickstarting a jump in its rate.

Alexis’ lips part slightly, as though she’s about to speak, when they both startle at a vibration coming from the bedside table.

Alexis’ phone. That fucking phone.

“One sec.” Alexis drops Twyla’s hands to reach for her phone and Twyla is left to focus on the loss, growing both more certain about what she thinks she wants and less certain about what the hell she’s supposed to do about it.

Luckily, Alexis’ groan interrupts the thoughts buzzing around her head. “Ugh, it’s David. ‘Where the hell are you?’” she mimics. “Umm, I _told_ him I was staying in tonight.” She starts tapping out a response with her newly softened fingers.

“Do you wish you had gone out?” The question escapes Twyla’s lips before she can stop it. “Do you still want to?” Alexis seems like she’s had a good time tonight with her, but Twyla still can’t entirely believe she wouldn’t have rather been out with her brother and Stevie, all dolled up and collecting the adoration of strangers.

Alexis stops texting and lowers her phone as she raises her eyes to meet Twyla’s.

“Not even a little bit, Twy.” Her voice is soft but sure and it covers Twyla’s constricted heart like a balm. Twyla exhales with relief.

“Do _you_ wish you had just gone home after work?” Alexis asks.

Twyla shakes her head no and smiles shyly.

“Good,” Alexis says with a resolute nod, before returning her attention to her phone to finish texting David back. “There! I told him to entertain himself and leave us alone because I’m staying _right_ here with you.”

She sets her phone down again with a bit of a flourish and turns back to Twyla. “Ok, so, socks off?”

“Definitely.”

They both peel their socks off. Unlike with the gloves, there’s no grabbing of each other’s parts to compare softness notes. Twyla does spend a few seconds feeling her own feet up, though, remarking how strange it feels for them to be _so_ moisturized.

“Oh I know, right? Like, I feel like we can’t even get off the bed now because this gross carpet will ruin everything right away. I mean, David won’t even wear his nice _socks_ in here.”

Twyla laughs. “I guess we’re stuck up here then.”

“Oh my God, no, Twyla, I have the best idea,” Alexis whispers conspiratorially. She stands up on the bed and jumps over to David’s, making her way to the cedar chest at the foot of his bed. She opens it and manages to reach around the lid to the inside, pulling out two pairs of socks. “Ta da!”

“Alexis! Are those his fancy socks? We can’t!”

Alexis nods emphatically, a wicked smile on her face. “Cashmere!” She tosses a pair to Twyla and immediately starts putting the other on herself.

“Isn’t he going to be mad? I mean, I’ve seen his forehead vein bulge out repeatedly over _game night_ rules.”

“Oh please, he won’t even notice. He never even wears them. They’re just wasting away in there, poor little socks!”

“Ok,” Twyla concedes. She puts the socks on – which feel incredible, if a little peculiar, on her freshly hydrated feet – and looks over at Alexis. “This might actually be what walking on a cloud feels like?”

“Totally!” Alexis agrees with a giggle. 

Twyla hops off the bed to test out the feel on a firmer surface, pacing back and forth a bit, enjoying the sensation. This was a stroke of genius on Alexis’ part.

“So, now that we’re safe to walk around again, what’s next?”

“Well,” Alexis replies dramatically, “let’s not put _too_ much pressure on our poor feet before they have a chance to fully enjoy this luxury.” She grabs a few magazines and hands them to Twyla. “Want to pick a fun, dumb quiz from one of these while I poke around online for something to watch?”

“Sure!” Twyla sits down on David’s bed and starts flipping through the magazines while Alexis grabs her laptop and sits with it on her own bed. The only quiz in the 90s issue of _Major Lady_ that Twyla skims first is “How Electric Is Your Relationship,” so she tosses that one aside. She’s about halfway through the surprisingly recent issue of _Buzz_ magazine when she stops at a tutorial spread on how to do different kinds of braids. She spends a minute looking at the pictures and reading some of the instructions, trying to make sense out of them but finding it hard without actually doing the steps.

“Twy, you look so cute over there, twirling your little ponytail around like some kind of 90s teen dream!”

Alexis’ comment startles Twyla. “Oh, I didn’t even notice I was doing that. I must have zoned out.” She feels a little silly, having gotten so absorbed in a tutorial that’s probably meant for teenagers. She starts to turn the page but Alexis stops her.

“Wait. What were you looking at?” She’s leaned way over, peering at the magazine. “Oh, braids! _Fun!”_

A wave of relief washes over Twyla. She should have known Alexis wouldn’t have a judgey reaction. No one who styles her hair so perfectly every day would give someone crap about taking an interest in it. And as Twyla has come to learn this evening, _especially_ not Alexis.

Twyla smiles with a shrug. “Yeah, I never really got very good at braiding hair – or any other kind of hairstyle, really. My mom was never into that kind of thing so she never taught me. Plus she was usually busy with her boyfriends, and they were definitely never the kind of guys who would sit around patiently while she spent time with me anyway.”

“Oh, Twy…”

“Yeah, so Down and Up are basically my only styles.” Twyla shrugs and forces a laugh to try to counteract the sympathetic look that’s flooded Alexis’ face. Alexis seems to get what she’s going for and quickly perks back up.

“Well, I say we ditch the quiz idea and play hair salon instead, then! Here,” she scoots herself forward on her bed and twists to pat the spot she’s created behind her. “Come sit behind me and you can practice on my hair.” She ushers Twyla over with a high pitched “come on” and a tilt of her head, adding “Ken Paves once said I had the most styleable hair he’s ever worked on, so.”

Twyla can’t help the huge smile that fills her face as she stands up and brings the magazine with her over to Alexis’ bed. She doesn’t care. An entire childhood’s worth of disappointment at not getting to do this kind of stuff escapes from a hiding place she didn’t know was inside her, and the thrill of actually getting a chance now chases away any lingering regret. She sits behind Alexis with her legs crossed, placing the open magazine on her lap.

Alexis pulls her hair out of its ponytail and shakes it out gently. “Ok, you get to work, and I’m going to put on something fun for us to just have on in the background.”

Twyla begins combing her fingers gently through Alexis’ hair, careful not to pull too hard on any snags. When it’s sufficiently unknotted, she looks down at the glossy pages in her lap and starts trying to decipher how the hell the instructions relate to the pictures. She vaguely notices the music that starts playing from Alexis’ laptop at the foot of the bed – tinkly piano, joined by light guitar. She’s just beginning to part Alexis’ hair into sections when she finally recognizes the song.

_California, here we come, right back where we started from…_

She stops her hands, her fingers buried in Alexis’ hair, and leans over slightly to peak over Alexis’ shoulder just in time to glimpse Sandy Cohen’s Eyebrows on the laptop screen. “Oh my gosh, I haven’t watched The O.C. in forever!”

Alexis turns her head slightly, not enough for Twyla to lose her loose grasp on her hair, and replies, “I know, me either! I didn’t even know it was available online – I don’t even _know_ how many times I’ve asked Mischa _so nicely_ to let me know when it was but she’s like always got some dramatic thing going on so honestly she can be so flaky about stuff like this – but I figured a high school drama was so the right vibe for this slumber party hair play journey we’re on.”

“Totally.” Twyla laughs and turns back to Alexis’ hair to start practicing. She gets a little lost in concentration at first, focusing really intensely on getting the braids right, or at least _almost_ right...and maybe just a tiny bit on how nice Alexis’ hair feels in her hands, especially as she pulls strands through her fingers. _Ken Paves wasn’t wrong…_ whoever that is.

She tries out all of the styles in the tutorial, one by one, braiding and un-braiding each one several times before moving on to the next.

This might be Twyla’s favorite part of the night. Playing with Alexis’ hair while a familiar show hums in the background is so comforting. Almost like meditation. They end up watching and talking through the entire first episode, their conversation stopping and starting randomly and easily, no hint of awkwardness or any need to fill long pauses. It’s the kind of wandering conversation that would make no sense written out – like a dream you’re trying to describe to someone else – but feels completely natural when you’re in the middle of it. They talk about all kinds of things, their words wafting from lighthearted reactions to the show – shouting out lines like “welcome to the O.C., bitch!” in unison before breaking into giggles – to more serious topics like how Alexis thinks she can relate a tiny bit to Twyla’s family stuff because her parents used to be basically absent from her and David’s lives until they came here and how Twyla’s mostly gotten used to being on her own with her dad in prison and her mom out of it so often but sometimes she still feels really lonely. And sprinkled throughout are occasional and very warranted interruptions simply to appreciate how attractive both the guys _and_ girls in this show are…

At some point in the middle of the episode, during a quiet moment in their conversation, Twyla stops practicing her braiding and just begins absentmindedly playing with Alexis’ hair, running her fingers down the length of it, twirling pieces around her fingers, scratching lightly at Alexis’ scalp in the way that soothes Twyla like few things can when someone does it to _her._ It’s been a while since someone has, but she can almost feel the sensation on her own head as she runs her nails down Alexis’.

“Mmm,” Alexis practically purrs as the credits roll, “that feels _so_ nice, Twy.”

The breathiness in Alexis’ voice catches Twyla off guard, stilling her hands.

Alexis cranes her neck and twists so she’s partially facing Alexis. “Yeah, honestly, Twy, you _should_ take a break. I’ve had such a long turn, and it felt so amazing. It’s definitely your turn now.”  

“Oh that’s ok, you don’t have to. It’s been so long since anyone’s played with my hair – Sarah was probably the last person – honestly I don’t even remember well enough to miss it.”

“Twyla, no way. There’s literally nothing better and you know it. And you deserve it. Come on, I _want_ to.” Alexis nods insistently at Twyla and gets up from the bed so they can switch places, making a twirly motion with her hand. “No arguing, Twy. Scoot!”

“Really, Alexis. I’m pretty tired anyway.” Twyla doesn’t even know why she’s arguing against this. She _does_ really love having her hair played with.

Luckily Alexis persists. “Come on, Twy. Just a few minutes. You deserve it. Here, you can even lay down if you’re tired. I’ll put another episode on. It’ll just be the most relaxing thing, I promise.”

It sounds perfect. Twyla smiles and concedes as much and Alexis’ smile flashes with satisfaction. She sets her laptop up on the bedside table and hits play before walking around to the other side of the bed.

Twyla situates herself on the side of the bed closest to the laptop, laying on her side, facing the screen, and pulls her hair free from its ponytail.

Alexis sits on the bed behind her and begins gently running her fingers through Twyla’s hair. “Ok, I know it’s a little snug and like this would be way more comfortable on a full size bed, but it’s ok, right?”

Twyla hums in response and her eyes close instinctually. “That feels really nice, Alexis.”

“Isn’t it just the best?”

“I forgot how much I love this. Mutt never really got how to do it, you know?”

“Oh my God, I _know!”_ Alexis emphatically responds. “Boys _never_ quite do, do they? Like, even when they _try_ , they’re just _not good,_ poor things.”

Twyla laughs lightly, her eyes still closed. “I've never understood it. I just don’t get what’s so hard about it? But they all turn into these hopeless cavemen when they try.”

Alexis’ laugh draws Twyla’s eyes open, even though she can’t see her. A smile fills her face at having brought that laugh out of her, and she’s grateful Alexis can’t see her. She’s sure a blush is coloring her cheeks and she doesn’t know how she’d explain it.

Twyla closes her eyes shut again, allowing herself to focus on Alexis’ fingers scraping gently down her scalp and through her hair, brushing lightly against her back on the way down. Her shoulders relax as she concentrates on her lungs filling and emptying, slowly and steadily.

She hasn’t felt this peaceful in a long time. 

~~~

Twyla’s not sure whether she fell asleep for a few seconds or much longer, but when her eyes startle open, the first thing she notices is that Alexis’ hand is still gently running through her hair. She turns slowly toward her to find Alexis smiling sweetly down at her and the sight steals a bit of her breath. She wasn’t sure what she expected to see, but it wasn’t this serene expression. Alexis is looking at her like she’s someone special.

“Hi there, sleepyhead.”

Twyla exhales heavily and smiles back up at her. “Have I been asleep for long? I'm sorry. You didn’t have to keep going.”

“Twyla, please. It wasn’t even that long at all. And you looked so cute and sweet and cozy with this little smile on your face. I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“That’s really sweet, Alexis.”

“Plus it felt nice, just combing my fingers through your hair while you slept. It felt like I was taking care of you or something. I liked it. So I was honestly being selfish too.”

Twyla doesn’t move, but some tension returns to her muscles.

“I should probably go,” she whispers. The words don’t match how she’s feeling, and she’s not quite sure where they came from – kind of wishes she hadn’t said them. Kind of hopes Alexis didn’t hear her.

“Oh. Really?” The disappointment that fills Alexis’ face goes straight to Twyla’s chest, squeezing her heart.

“Are you _sure?_ Because I have this one last _amazing_ mask that I’ve been saving for a special occasion. Rihanna _swears_ by it and, like, I don’t know if you’ve ever seen her up close, Twy, but her skin is so incredible it’s like she doesn’t even have pores.”

Twyla has to admit Rihanna’s skin does seem flawless...and that she doesn’t actually want to leave Alexis yet.

“Plus it’s super fast and perfect for right before you go to sleep so we should just do it really quick and then you should just sleep over. Like, you’re obviously tired, and honestly, Twy, there’s no reason you should have to go outside and get in your car to drive home at this point.”

Twyla sits up and faces Alexis, whose eyes look more pleading than her casual tone would suggest.

“What about David though? I feel bad kicking him out of his room.”

“Oh, don’t even worry about him. He’s probably hooking up with some random and anyway I already told him earlier I wanted the room tonight so I’ll just text him and tell him to stay out.”

Twyla bites her bottom lip nervously. “Ok,” she exhales. “Let’s do the Rihanna mask. But if David responds to your text that he was planning to sleep here tonight, it’s no big deal for me to go back home. Ok?”

Alexis pouts but agrees. She hands Twyla a hair tie and puts her own hair back into a ponytail before ushering Twyla into the bathroom with her.

This final mask is a purpley-gray color and smells faintly of lavender. Twyla relaxes again as she massages it around her face. She feels a tinge of disappointment when Alexis tells her they only need to leave it on for 7-10 minutes.

They sit back down on Alexis’ bed, cross legged and facing each other, and Twyla smiles like she’s overheard a secret when Alexis sets the timer for 15 minutes anyway, assuring her that “Ri told me she always does it for longer.” Whether that’s true, Twyla's grateful for the extra time.

The 15 minutes pass quickly, although certain moments seem to pass in slow motion: moments where their eyes meet and smiles flash across their faces, but neither says a word, or when Twyla licks her lips and swears Alexis’ eyes flick down to watch.

Twyla knows they don’t sit in silence the whole time, but she couldn’t possibly say what they talked about. She has a vague idea it includes agreement that tonight has been fantastic and they should do it again soon. But mostly she’s just keenly aware that her heart is thudding behind her ribs and the way Alexis’ chest is rising and falling with increasing speed, hers might be matching Twyla’s beat for beat.

When the alarm on Alexis’ phone sounds, they both jump, and Twyla is rattled. Not by the alarm, but by the fact that Alexis seemed as surprised by it as she was. Like her thoughts were elsewhere, too. Maybe cuddled up somewhere with her own.

They make their way to the bathroom together, careful not to brush arms but near enough that Twyla can feel the air bouncing between them. They reach the door to the bathroom at the same time, of course, and giggle nervously at how they both can’t possibly walk through the opening at the same time. Just as Twyla is agonizing over what she could say or do to diffuse the moment without feeling like a complete idiot, Alexis offers a little curtsey, adding a wink as she whispers “after you, Twy.”

Twyla can’t do anything but smile, probably wider than warranted but she physically can’t help herself. She crosses into the bathroom and calls back “all clear!” as she gets to the sink, immediately cringing at herself in the mirror. _All clear?? God, such a dork._

Alexis follows her laugh into the bathroom, joining Twyla at the sink. Twyla’s got the faucet running to let the water warm up, her fingers dancing in the stream.

“How’s it feel?” Alexis places her hand below Twyla’s, wiggling her fingers just enough that the tips graze Twyla’s. Twyla stares at their mess of fingers, the water twisting the light to make them look like they’re actually intertwined, and imagines what that would feel like.

The water’s gotten plenty warm, but neither removes her hand. Twyla feels a smile creep onto her face and she keeps her eyes on the game their hands are playing for a few more seconds, the warmth of the water – or something – spreading up her arm and making its way over her shoulder before it cascades down the length of her body.

When she finally lifts her eyes from their hands, she meets Alexis’ gaze and her smile spreads across her face.

“Ready?” Alexis asks, her voice tinged with a seriousness that suggests she isn’t only asking about rinsing off their masks.  

Twyla nods and brings her other hand to the sink, filling her cupped hands with warm water and raising it to her face. Alexis does the same, both of them leaning over the sink, their faces inches apart, hands occasionally bumping into each other as they both return them to the running water again and again.

The seriousness of a few moments ago gives way to giggles and Twyla feels her heart lighten.

After using much more water than they needed, they finally both straighten themselves up. Alexis hands Twyla a hand towel then grabs one for herself.

They dry their faces silently, catching quick glimpses of each other between movements.

“See, I told you it would be worth doing another mask, Twy. Your skin looks really great. You’re _glowing.”_

Twyla smiles and she feels it everywhere. “ _Your_ skin look amazing, Alexis. You _always_ look amazing.”

Alexis’ eyebrows raise as if they’re making room to accommodate Twyla’s stare, and Twyla takes advantage. As much as she’s tempted to try to take in every inch of Alexis’ freshly dewey face, she can’t quite pull her eyes away from the sparkling, impossible blue.

“Twy..”

The softness in Alexis’ voice practically tickles Twyla’s ears as it reaches them, sending sparks down her body. She can feel her face relax as Alexis’ eyes flick around it, flashing with what looks to Twyla like charged anticipation. And maybe a hint of uncertainty.

Alexis doesn’t finish whatever thought her nickname for Twyla’s was trying to pull from her, and Twyla doesn’t fill the silence. Instead, she follows Alexis’ lead, allowing her eyes to rove gently around Alexis’ stunning features.

She’d always known Alexis is beautiful. But tonight’s the first time she’s really _seen_ her. And she’s not just beautiful. She’s vulnerable and strong and carefree and thoughtful, and because she’s so open, you can see all of that in her aqua eyes. It’s breathtaking.

She’s breathtaking.

“Twy?”

The question mark this time adds a hint of urgency and Twyla’s eyes snap back into focus, flicking from Alexis’ eyes to her mouth. Alexis’ lips begin to curl into a smile, sending Twyla’s eyes racing back up to meet hers, eager for what they might be giving away.

“Alexis.” Twyla stares into Alexis’ eyes, and a chill runs through her at the sight of her eyebrows jumping slightly, as though her stare had jolted them. She can feel her heart begin to race, sending butterflies flitting around her stomach, as she realizes what she wants to do. What she’s _going_ to do.

“Yes.”

The yes sounds like an answer to the question Twyla hadn’t even formed yet but Alexis had somehow heard, and suddenly Twyla’s hands are cupping Alexis’ face as she leans in and kisses her.

The only hint of surprise from Alexis is a high-pitched but quiet noise that’s swallowed immediately by the fervor with which she returns Twyla’s kiss.

Their lips are soft and still warm from rinsing off their masks, Alexis’ as lush as Twyla had allowed herself to imagine a few fleeting times throughout the night.

Twyla can’t stop kissing her. And the way Alexis grabs her neck, she doesn’t want her to.

Thank God.

They begin stumbling out of the bathroom, refusing to let go of each other, refusing to stop their lips from colliding and grasping for each other as they move toward Alexis’ bed. When they reach it, Alexis’ knees buckle and she falls to a sitting position, gravity finally breaking their kiss.

Alexis giggles as Twyla leans down to capture her lips again, more slowly this time. More deliberately than she had been able to do during their awkward dance from the bathroom.

Alexis crawls backward on the bed, Twyla holding herself over her, crawling along with her, careful to dip her head low enough so Alexis doesn’t have to strain her neck to keep her lips within reach.

Twyla’s readying herself to lower herself onto Alexis, who’s now fully laying on her back, her head resting on the pillow, when she hears what sounds like a key in the door.

They both freeze.

It’s definitely a key.

They turn their heads toward the door in unison to see the knob jostle insistently.

“Fuck!” Alexis whispers and begins to sit up. Twyla jumps off her and attempts to settle herself into a believably casual position at the foot of Alexis’ bed as Alexis pulls herself up against the headboard, grabbing for a magazine and knocking them all off the nightstand.

The both burst into giggles just as David swings the door open. His jaw drops and he stares at them, an utterly confused look on his face.

“Um, hi?  _What_ is so funny?”

Twyla stops laughing and looks up at David. Her face feels hot and she wills the pink she knows must be coloring her cheeks to subside. There’s no way it does.

“Actually, what _exactly_ is going on here? What? What is all _this?”_ David’s face is screwed into a look of perplexity that verges on disdain and he’s gesturing dramatically, waving his hand around in the general direction of Alexis’ bed.

Twyla steals a glance at Alexis, with her mussed ponytail and barely contained laugh, before turning back to David.

Neither Alexis nor Twyla says anything, leaving David to stew in his confusion by the door.

“Twyla...” he says pointedly, “I didn’t expect you to be here still. Honestly, I thought Alexis was lying when she said you were here in the first place, just making up an excuse for not coming out. I’m a little surprised you’d subject yourself to post-break up Alexis.”

“Ugh, I _told_ you, David!” Alexis responds with exasperation. “Twyla and I are having a little ladies night. And we’re having a _great_ time, actually, if you _must_ know. Until you barged in here all shouty and judgey.”

“Well, excuse me for coming back to _my_ room after a night of striking out. Did I interrupt something vital, like a game of Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board or something?

Twyla looks down and stifles a laugh, trying to cover it with a cough and definitely not succeeding.

“No,” Alexis exhales with a pout.

Twyla glances over at Alexis. She looks frustrated. Maybe even a little sad.

“Well _what_ was happening that's  _so_ important it’s apparently a crime that I dared come home?”

“Ugh, you’re such a _dick,_ David. It’s nothing. Just…girl stuff, ok?”

“Ok, well..” David trails off as he examines Alexis more closely, tilting his head toward her a bit and finally mouthing “what?” at her.

Twyla can only see Alexis’ profile and she can’t quite read what’s happening between the siblings. The silence lingers for a few very long seconds and Twyla finally decides she has to break it.

She stands and tries to speak with as even a tone as possible, “I should probably get going anyway. Let you two get ready for bed.”

Alexis grabs gently for her hand, and Twyla looks down at her face with surprise. Alexis’ expression is vulnerable and open, imploring Twyla.

“No Twy, honestly. Don’t. You don’t have to go.” She jerks her head back up to David, keeping Twyla’s hand in hers, and asks him in a pleading tone, “Right, David?”

David’s eyes brighten as he flicks them quickly to Twyla, who looks away from him immediately and back at Alexis, who’s still staring at David.

Twyla turns her head cautiously back to look at David, who’s mercifully returned his gaze to Alexis. His eyes are shining with what looks like mischief as his lips settle back into his trademark smirk.

His face softens, but still maintains a slight twist in his lips as he gives Alexis a series of tiny, quick nods. “Well, I guess I _did_ take that yoga selfish not too long ago, so…”

Twyla has no idea what that means, but Alexis seems to. She squeezes Twyla’s hand and turns toward her, giving her a reassuring nod.

Twyla smiles with relief, though she’s still not quite sure what’s happening. She trusts Alexis, and her calmed expression is enough.

“Um, ok, yeah,” David continues, “so, actually, Stevie _did_ hint earlier that she might not hate it if I slept over there tonight – lots to discuss about all the losers from the bar that wanted nothing to do with either of us – so...I’ll just...get out of your hair.”

“Yeah, ok, sounds like Stevie could really use some company tonight, David.”

“Mmmhmm, definitely.” David gives Alexis another nod as his smirk turns into what seems like a genuine, if still close-lipped, smile. “Oh, by the way, there’s an open bottle of pinot gris in the fridge. You two are welcome to have it if you want. I know you usually only drink red, Alexis, but I think you’d like this one.”

“Thanks, David.” Twyla notices a flush of red fill Alexis’ cheeks as David opens the door.

Twyla’s never quite felt sure what the word “mirth” means, but she’s pretty certain that’s precisely the look on David’s face as he shoots Alexis a final glance and steps through the door.

“Have fun with Stevie!”

“Mmmhmm, thanks, yeah, I will. And you two enjoy your ladies night...doing ladies things...with...each other.”

Alexis bolts up and drops Twyla’s hand as she scurries to the door to usher David fully out.

“Wait, are those _my socks?”_ David shouts as Alexis shoves him out the door.

“Honestly David we’ve been so busy I'm not even sure,” she hurriedly answers, forcing the door closed over his protests. “Have a superfun night, though! Hi to Stevie!”

Alexis clicks the lock in place and twirls around, leaning back against the door with a dramatically relieved exhale. “God! Sorry, Twyla. He can be such an ass sometimes.”

Twyla smiles and walks slowly over to Alexis. She reaches her hand to brush a wisp of hair back from Alexis’ forehead and says, “I don’t know. He’s seems pretty ok.”

Alexis exhales a heavy sigh and smiles sweetly back at Twyla, her eyes shining.

“I do still think I should go home tonight, though,” Twyla says, careful not to infuse the words with any hint of regret.

Alexis’ smile drops immediately anyway. “Oh. Um, ok…Are you sure you want to, though?”

Twyla doesn’t hesitate. “No, not at all. Actually, I’m sure I _want_ to stay the night. I just...don’t think it’s a great idea.”

“Oh,” Alexis’ smile returns partially to her lips and fully to her eyes as she meets Twyla’s gaze.

“But also, I’m not ready to leave yet.”

“Oh, God ok, good. I’m not ready for you to leave yet, either.”

Twyla’s heart swells at the sweetness and honestly in Alexis’ response. She reaches up to run her finger slowly along Alexis’ jaw, keeping her touch feather-light, and Alexis rewards her with a sharp intake of breath. Twyla smiles and tilts Alexis’ chin slightly as she leans in toward her, licking her lips as she does.

“Ready?” she asks, holding Alexis' chin lightly.

Alexis nods slightly but emphatically. “Mmm. Yes. Very.”

Twyla closes the few inches remaining between them, pressing her lips firmly to Alexis’ as she moves her hand to cup Alexis’ cheek.

Alexis melts immediately into the kiss and her warmth ripples down Twyla’s body, from her lips to her cashmere-socked toes.

Alexis parts her lips and gently licks between Twyla’s as though she’s making a suggestion. Maybe a demand. Twyla obliges immediately, parting for her just enough to allow Alexis to capture her bottom lip. Twyla hums at the soft pressure and gives in to Alexis’ decisive lead as she keeps their lips locked together, alternating between enveloping Twyla’s bottom lip and top, peppering in occasional kitten licks and gentle bites. Alexis has somehow managed to place her hands exactly where Twyla loves them most during this kind of kiss – one holding her firmly by the back of the neck, fingers tangled in the pieces of her ponytail that are trapped in her grasp, and the other resting right where Twyla’s hip meets her back, holding her fast against Alexis’ own hips as though she’s afraid Twyla might float away.

With Alexis in control, attending to Twyla’s lips and tongue in the delicate but insistent way she hasn’t experienced in years – and has missed more than she realized – Twyla allows her focus to roam over other parts of Alexis. She feels her away along the side of Alexis face, taking care to run her finger softly down the side of her face before tracing a delicate path around the edge of her ear, noting even through her blissful haze the way Alexis inhales sharply through her nose when the tip of Twyla’s finger dips in slightly. Twyla lets her touch linger there for a moment, and Alexis’ tongue darts fervently and deeply into Twyla’s mouth, massaging her tongue with increased desperation as she moans softly into Twyla.

Eager to feel her way to more of Alexis’ sensitive spots, Twyla runs her finger down the soft skin of Alexis’ neck, drawing a circle where it meets her shoulder, and continuing down the slope of her collarbone to the dip at the base of her neck, her fingertips exploring just beneath the silk collar of her top along the way.

Alexis moves her hands to hold Twyla’s face, stroking her thumb over Twyla’s cheekbone as their kiss grows hungrier. Twyla grips Alexis' hip with her left hand as her right slowly travels down Alexis' side, her thumb barely grazing Alexis' breast as she does, before coming to a rest on her other hip. She moves her hands slowly around to Alexis' back, pressing their bodies together, and lifts Alexis’ top slightly, slipping her hands underneath it to explore her smooth skin, delighting when Alexis shivers beneath her touch.

Twyla pauses her hands and their kiss to ask, “Is this ok?”

Alexis nods and replies breathlessly, “Yeah. _Yes._ It feels amazing.”

“Good.” Twyla kisses her once and smiles and Alexis immediately dives back to Twyla’s lips, now gently throbbing with all the attention, nearly matching the pulsing sensation she feels behind her borrowed silk pants. But that will have to wait for another time.

She begins tracing patterns on Alexis’ lower back, partially to distract herself from the heat building in her nipples and in her clit, and partially because the way Alexis’ muscles quiver and twitch beneath her touch increases that heat with every passing second.

After a while of gently torturing both Alexis and herself with barely-there touches across her apparently incredibly sensitive lower back – occasionally dipping her fingers slightly beneath the waist of Alexis’ silk pants – Twyla returns her hands to safer spots, resting them gently on Alexis’ hips with a light squeeze. Alexis responds by moving her hands to rove around Twyla’s back, pulling her closer as she does.

They stay standing by the door for an immeasurable amount of time, lips and tongues and hands wandering aimlessly and intentionally in turns – in the way second-date makeouts often do when they start to feel like they’re portending something that could turn out to be life-changing. Eventually their kisses become breathless and begin to slow down, their chest rises and falling in unison, their breasts pressing together and pulling apart in a gradually slowing rhythm that leaves Twyla desperate for more contact but conscious too of their need to slow things down for the night.

Finally, they pull themselves apart, cheeks flush and lips pink and slick and swollen, lust-blown eyes just focused enough to find each other.

“Wow,” Alexis breaths out.

“Yeah,” is all Twyla can muster. “Wow.”

“Um…” Alexis starts, smoothing her hair back.

“I should really go,” Twyla interrupts. “Before I get to the point that I can’t think straight enough to know that.”

Alexis juts out her bottom lip and Twyla steels herself. Her pout is even more outrageously adorable when her lips are this darker shade of pink from the exertion.

“You really think it’d be a bad idea for you to stay, Twy?”

“Not a bad idea, exactly. Just…premature.”

Alexis nods and sighs with understanding. “Yeah, you’re right, I know. Ok.”

Twyla leans in and presses a light kiss to Alexis’ lips, and another to her cheek, before walking the few steps over to David’s bed to grab her clothes and purse.

Alexis begrudgingly unlocks the door and opens it for Twyla, her pout returning slightly.

“So, we’ll do this again sometime, right, Twy? Um, I mean. A ladies night, I mean.”

Twyla pauses by Alexis near the open door, closer than she needs to be, and leans to whisper in her ear. “Yes, Alexis. We should definitely do this again. All of it.”

Alexis leans into Twyla’s whisper, resting her head gently against Twyla’s. “Ok, good. I really would like that. I really like _you.”_

“Good,” Twyla responds, straightening up and smiling at Alexis. “I really like you, too.”

Alexis beams and shakes her head, her eyelids fluttering, and Twyla is floored by what looks like relief in Alexis’ eyes. Had she been worried Twyla might not have felt the same way about tonight? After all they had shared with each other? After how they had felt wrapped up in each other? Twyla doesn't want to leave any room for Alexis to wonder.

“So, my place next time?” Twyla asks. “Now that I have my own silk pajama bottoms…” she teases, as she moves toward the door.

Alexis giggles and slaps Twyla’s hip playfully as she steps out through the door. Twyla shivers slightly at the night air, or maybe Alexis’ touch, and turns back to face Alexis. She leans in and places a single soft kiss on Alexis’ lips. "I don't have to work Wednesday night..."

“It's a date, then,” Alexis whispers.

Twyla’s smile fills her face. “It's a date,” she replies with a nod before turning and walking toward her car. Her mind is spinning with the possibilities of another night in with Alexis – more getting to know this beautiful, kind, funny woman who's full of depth and delightful surprises; more heartfelt sharing of childhood excitement and loneliness while one of them runs her fingers through the other's hair; more joking and laughing and staring and hoping. More talking. More touching. More discovering. More everything.

She turns back a final time just as she reaches her car, winking at Alexis, who's still standing in the open doorway watching her. “I can't wait!” Twyla calls out.

“Me either!” Alexis shouts back. She offers a tiny, enthusiastic wave. “G'night, Twy!”

Alexis shuts the door and Twyla turns back to her car, unlocking and opening the door. She throws her clothes onto the passenger seat and pulls her phone out of her purse, tapping out a quick text, giggling as she tosses her phone and purse on top of the clothes pile and swings herself into the driver’s seat.

She swears she can hear Alexis giggle from inside the motel room as she pulls her car door shut.

She picks up her phone again to re-read the text she just sent, shaking her head at herself for actually sending it, smiling as goosebumps tickle her arms.

_And I have a full sized bed…_

Just as she's about to put her phone back down, Alexis’ reply pops up and Twyla's heart swells.

_Imagine the possibilities!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr post is [here](http://uhohmorshedios.tumblr.com/post/183952335540) if you're into that. <3


End file.
